Risen Walkthrough
:Hi there. I'm making a walkthrough because I think a Wiki always needs a walkthrough. I will use a different angle of my walkthrough. I will add my exploration in the walkthrough! :Maybe I will have some mistakes (Grammatically, Spelling, Game info etc.) :If anyone spotted these mistakes, please help me to correct it. Hope everyone could support me! — Lastremnantfan 05:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Prologue World Q Find the survivors of the shipwreck After waking up, you will find many bodies and items strewn around the beach, search the bodies and grab the items by clicking on them, you will find various drinks, a little gold and some weapons (only Sticks and Branches for now). You will find a woman, Sara, lying on the beach, a little north of where you awakened. examine her to discover that she is, in fact, alive. Talk to her and she will advise you to go inland. Completed Quest "Find the survivors of the shipwreck". Q Take Sara to safety Get a sturdy branch and a few clubs from the right hand side of Sara. You will find a hunting knife on a body on the rightmost of the beach. Never get too deep in the water, or you will end up drowned, or eaten by a huge worm. Equip the sturdy branch as you weapon since it is the best staff you can find in this area. It can hit further opponents and it certainly will reduce the chance of being hit by Stingrats and Wolves. Its blunt damage is 10 and its required strength is 10. You can use it straight from the beginning. Initially, you have Lv 1 of Staff Fighting already. You can perform 3 continuous blows to hit opponent. The last blow which chop on the opponent's head is called the fatal blow. More damage will be dealt if you managed to hit the opponent. Proceed to the left hand side of the beach. Get the small healing potion between two rocks. Do not drink it until your HP gauge is really low. Pick up Gold coins from the beach but do not get drowned. Continue to proceed. You will see a Hungry Sea Vulture in your front. Kill it carefully with your weapon but do not engage another sea vulture, which was hidden behind the trees, or else it will ambush you. Kill it by trying to perform three continuous blow. Just do that by pressing the attack button three times. Try to force it to the rocks behind it, so that it cannot dodge your attack. You can block Sea Vulture's attacks with a weapon, so use this function when waiting the chance to perform 3s blow. Try not to let Sara get attacked. If you go up the small hill where the second Sea Vulture is at and keep going straight through the trees, you will find a small shield and a rusty sword along with a small healing potion. Proceed by getting back into the middle of the beach, just where you started. Go straight and pick up alchemical plants. Go left and kill a sea vulture. Go back to the main road. Go straight and avoid going into the small path. Come back later when you have enough weapon and health to fight. Sara will tell you that fried meat can restore your HP, even rat meat is fine. But you need a frying pan. Go straight and kill some Stingrats. Be careful because you cannot block its attack. The best method is to kill it quickly before it attacks you. If any damage had received, look at you statistics (By pressing "C" in PC and Right Direction Pad in Xbox) and check what is you current HP. Do not eat too much or you will not have enough of them in the future. Follow the path with the torches. It will guide you to the final destination. You will see a Hungry Wolf standing near a corpse. Kill it and you will find the battle much harder than the Stingrats and Sea Vultures. Continue the path, and kill what you see. You will see a empty wooden barrel on your right, with a small healing potion on it. Take it. Later, you will find an old house. Sara will talk to you about it and you will finish the quest "Take Sara to Safety". Q Find the key in the abandon house Get into the house and you will find a chest. You can't open it because you do not have a key. So go into the bedroom and you will find a bed, and a key on the left hand side of the bed(From the angle of looking the bed, that means if you are on the bed, then right hand side). Pick it up and talk to Sara to complete the quest. Q Take some fried meat to Sara First, loot the chest in the abandoned house and you will find a frying pan for you to cook meat. Take it and click on the fire outside the house to cook meat or chicken meat. Fried meat will +15 HP and Fried Chicken will +10 HP. Cook some fried meat and give one of those pieces to Sara To complete this quest. Q Alone and Abandoned Accept this quest to enter Chapter 1 Chapter 1 The Forbidden Island Introduction: If prologue is for players to get used to the game. Then starting from Chapter 1, you will enter the world of Risen. You can explore almost every place in the world. Do not sell plants you picked on the road and keep them for further use. They are an important ingredient of potions. You can sell weapons that you do not use, rings, shield, and perhaps some candlesticks, goblets, etc. You need to choose your occupation too. You can help Don, the bandit leader, who always wanted for money, or join the Monastery, either being a mage or a warrior of the order. Mind that you could not be seen by the White Robes, or else you will else up in the Monastery and be a recruit, without your own choice of being a mage or a fighter fighting for the Don. Q Alone and Abandoned This Quest is continued by the Quest in Prologue. I suggest to go further inland now. Sleep in the bed could fully recover your HP and Mana, so use it well. Also, drinking from a water barrel could +15 HP. Probably you will have 1 Lv or even more rose during the journey from the beach to the house. You will find that your Stats, except Max HP rose by 12, none of your Stats grown. This is because you will only gain 10 Learning Points for each Lv, and you need to find a trainer, give them money and Learning Points to train. Go up the hill by following the path. You will find the way a bit tougher that before. Just keep on cooking fried meat when you see fire. At last, you will see a new kind of monster, called the Grave moth. It is a good news to players because you can block thier attacks, but the bad news is their HP meter is a bit longer that those creatures you've seen before and they show up in a group, usually two to four of those creatures. You will see a temple(Something like a temple)and Grave moths all over it. Kill them one by one. Finally, go to the left side of the ruin, and you will find a very small path. Explore it and you will find a small shield. It offers protection to most of the monster creatures, i.e. Boars, Wolfs, Stingrats. Enter the temple by falling into the trapdoor. Kill a grave moth and open 2 heavy chests. I ignore the word heavy, simple if you open the chests. It doesn't affect the Level of the chest. But usually treasure chest should be the hardest. Pull down the lever and get out of the ruin by the same door. Go out of the ruins and take the path on the left and go straight. Not long after you proceed, you will find a house. Get into the house to complete the Quest Alone and Abandoned. Q Get yourself a decent weapon You will have a little chat with Jan, who lives in the house. Talk to him and tell him that you are no harm. He said you need a decent weapon to survive in this island. You will receive this Quest. Get into the hut and open the cupboard. You will find a key there. Go upstairs and you will see a chest. Loot the chest and you will find a map, a sword and some other things. Take them to complete the Quest. Also, you can mention Sara to him if yoy want her to live with the bandits, or to Tristan in the novice's farm to let her stay in Severin's farm. I suggest you could go back down to the beach. Go straight this time and turn to a small path on your right. You will see a small shield somewhere there. Proceed and you will find a cave. You will see three gnomes sitting by the fire. Kill them carefully and try to block their attacks. If you get hit once, quickly block their attack to prevent them from casting attack combinations. Gnomes are clever creatures, if you try to escape from the battlefield, they will throw things against you and you maybe hit. Kill them and pick up weapons. Open the Seaman's chest and proceed further into the cave. You will see two more Gnomes, and also two Seaman's chest. Open the chests and jump down to another piece of rock. You will see a dead skeleton. Loot it and you will see a gold vein and an iron ore. You could go back here later because you don't have the skill of mining. Go back up to Jan's hut. You may see Sara on the road, still staying on the bench. If you told Jan to pick her up, you could tell her this good news. Sara will stay here until you decided you path, either being a bandit, a Warrior of the Order, or a Mage. I suggest that players should go to the Swamp (The base of the bandits), then to the Harbour Town, decide your occupation of being a mage, then go to the Monastery. This route will allow you to learn every talent, except Lv 7-10 Sword fighting. But if you learn it before you help the mages, you could learn it from Fincher, if you have enough gold and Learning Points. Q Follow Jan to the Bandit Camp I strongly suggest that first go to the Bandit Camp for training, then go to the novice's farm. Follow Jan and avoid fighting monsters that certainly will be too strong for you. Jan will tell you that the ruin near the bandit camp, which was guarded by the warrior of the order, and tell you not to let them spot you, or you will end up in the Monastery and get "brainwash", according to Jan's word. Jan will leave you as soon as he pointed the way of going to the bandit camp. Before entering the Swamp, you should have at least: Lv 2, 20 Learning Points 100 Gold Sword or better Wooden Shield or better 5 pieces of raw meat 2 small healing potion If you don't have enough meat, go back to Jan's house, and you will see a Boar, resting just to the left when you came up from the beach. Kill it by attracting it to Jan's house, and kill it carefully. Boar's are very tough to kill at this point, so be careful. You will see two stingrats, and mind that they are Stingrats, not young stingrats. Stingrats are a lot tougher that Young Stingrats, and it will be a very hard fight to deal with two at once. If so unfortunately, you were spotted, lead them to the bridge just in front of you. Continue going and you will find a hunter, called Doug, will help you with the fight. But best avoid them, until you get a bit stronger. Bandit Camp Q Go hunting with Doug Talk with Doug, he will give you a map of the Swamp. He is a trader too, but everything is very expensive, so let's come back later. Continue talking with Doug, then follow him to kill one of the Rotworms. There are four Rotworm in the swamp in total. Kill the rotworm with the help of Doug. Actually if you are not strong enough, just let Doug himself kill the Rotworm. You could just stand back and watch him doing the killing. Q Meat for the gang You will receive this Quest the first time you talk to Rachel. She is Don's wife. You could see her on the platform, either cooking (Daytime) or sleeping (Nighttime). Talk to her and she will tell you the situation of the Swamp. You should have at least 5 pieces of raw meat when you enter the Swamp. Then you will receive some after you hunt the Rotworm. Give those meat to her and she will give a piece of fried meat to you. Q Brogar's Lackey You should see Brogar sitting on the bench outside of his house, and you cannot enter his house when he can see you. Give him the meat that Rachel gave you. If you do not give the meat to him, you will be beaten up by Brogar. So best give him the meat. That completes the Quest. Strengthening your abilities There are a few teachers in the Bandit Camp. Just a few Learning Points and you could improve your abilities. You could see some of them when you first enter the swamp. Some of them you need to get access to them by completing the Quests. The trainers that will train you straightaway: Craig (Strength 100, Sword 7) Ricardo (Crossbow 4) Phil (Sneak, Pickpocket 2, Open Locks 2) Rhobart (Alchemy 1) Sam (Dexterity 100, Bow 10, Sneak, Skin animals) I prefer using an Axe, because it deals more damage and you can learn Lv 2 of axe by wearing a ring that you can find in this swamp, and it is a helpful skill because it allows you to use your whole body's strenth to perform a blow. At this time, I got my strength up to 15 from Craig, and buy a Sledgehammer from Oscar. My money had almost used up up to this point. So, get an exploration in the Bandit Camp! First and easiest, you can spot there are five houses in the main area of the swamp. They are Brogar's, Rachel's, Oscar and Beppo's, Lorenzo's, and Craig's. Brogar is standing outside of his hut so it will not be hard to find. Lorenzo is sitting by the fire outside his house. Craig is standing a that small slope or standing behind Lorenzo's house. Rachel is cooking outside her hut. Oscar is smithing outside his hut. Beppo stand a little bit further and his will give you the Quest Artifact Delivery. Q The workers are to work again Talk to Hawkins, he is the head of the workers, and he will tell you that the Bandit Camp refused to protect the workers. As the workers did not wanted to die, so thy escaped. Accept this Quest. You need to help three workers, Dwight, Branon and Enrico, to get back to their work. First, we will make Dwight back to his work. Pay Dwight Gold and he will get back to his work. The next part of the Quest will be continued later, Let's do another Quest first. Q Artifact Delivery Beppo wanted treasure from the ruins to be moved, but nobody came to deliver the artefact. Talk to him to accept this Quest. Then, complete the Quest Dwight will go back to work. He will give you 20 Gold. Q The Best Fighter in the Bandit Camp Talk with Craig. He will tell you that you can gamble by paying Gold to him and defeat a fighter. You will get double reward back. Pay 10 Gold you bet that you will win Ricardo in the arena. First, talk to Ricardo, then he will go to the Arena and fight you. I suggest that players should follow the order that Craig listed: Ricardo, Lorenzo, Domingo, Craig, then at last Brogar. Q Defeat Ricardo in the Arena As Ricardo is the weakest fighter of all, you should win this fight easily. Just follow Ricardo to the Arena, then attack him when he hasn't take out his weapon yet. Defeat him but do not kill him. Killing NPCs will end up being surround and killed by other NPC who saw you. Pick up his weapon and loot him. He will teach you the following after you defeated him: Ricardo (Crossbow 4) Return to Craig to earn double of your bet back. Category:Risen